


救赎

by 23girl



Category: Angels & Demons (2009), The Young Pope (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Multi, Other, judewan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23girl/pseuds/23girl
Summary: 在我从未有过一次犹豫，我爱你，我无比信任你。你是我的唯一，我生命的唯一。但你骗了我。人们称教皇为Holy Father，      patrick叫了他半辈子Father，多么讽刺的Father。partrick 憎恨科学，因为它给了他父亲。所以patrick到头来，究竟是得到了造物主的救赎，还是来自深不见底黑暗中的诅咒？
Relationships: Jude Law/Ewan McGregor, Lenny Belardo/Patrick McKenna
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在我从未有过一次犹豫，我爱你，我无比信任你。你是我的唯一，我生命的唯一。  
> 但你骗了我。人们称教皇为Holy Father， patrick叫了他半辈子Father，多么讽刺的Father。  
> partrick 憎恨科学，因为它给了他父亲。  
> 所以patrick到头来，究竟是得到了造物主的救赎，还是来自深不见底黑暗中的诅咒？

Patrick 从小就没了父亲，她的母亲,那个如水般温柔体贴的女人，将patrick照顾的很好。她美丽大方又宽容，可惜在年纪轻轻时没了丈夫。不过她从未在旁人找个新伴侣的劝说中动摇，坚持单身着，与patrick相依为命。她爱patrck，像对待自己的生命一样。patrick虽然没有父亲，却不像别人那样觉得自己可怜。他生来乖巧，加上命运的挫折，邻居四方都很照顾她们母子。patrick时常想，如果能凭此多得糖果店阿姨的几块糖，没有父亲也没什么不好的。

Patrick喜欢糖，尤其贪恋巧克力的醇香，他记得很小吃到第一块巧克力时，就像是品味到世间一切般，忘不掉。有时Patrick会在别人叹息着的同情中狠狠的嗅着巧克力想，若他们口中那不可或缺的父亲有味道的话，是否也如这般勾人心肠？

母亲信仰上帝，她的那份诚意也许足够浓厚，给他们母子换来许多善意的帮助。一个单身女人独自扶养孩子未免会吃力些，还好有左邻右舍的帮助，才会总是有熟悉的叔叔阿姨在母亲不得空时接送他上下学，给他崭新的衣服玩具，当然，他更是希望能多些人买给他巧克力。不过有一个人，永远的改变了他的命运。

那是一个明媚的午间，patrick清楚的记得，从窗间斜下来的暖阳照的十字架上的耶稣闪闪金光。那个男人第一次出现在他的世界中。这个素未谋面的人与母亲过分客气的说着话，都是一些不太有意义的寒暄。如果在一旁玩的patrick再大一些，也许能够感觉到空气中的尴尬还混着一些暧昧不清的气息。

男人一袭白色长衣，胸前挂着精致闪光的十字架，还不谙宗教的小孩好奇的打量着这洁白信徒装扮的男人。其实这装扮在梵蒂冈并不奇特，只是白色少见。沙发上的男人无论长相还是气质，都有一种说不上来的至高无上，引得patrick不住的瞧他。而他说话时，又有一种奇怪的拘谨和欲言又止。男人的目光不断飘向一旁看似自己玩得开心的小孩，让悄悄窥视的patrick以为自己暴露了，赶紧转过身移开目光。可爱的孩子气逗笑了男人，这让Patrick有些害羞。

母亲笑着起身，走过去拉起Patrick的手，温柔的交代他：“今天下午和叔叔去公园吧，妈妈有些事做”

原本计划好与妈妈的游玩，突然就换上这个不知名的男人，而向来听话的Patrick，只好点头同意。

去公园的路上，Patrick顺从的牵着那人的手跟着他的步伐走，一路无语，莫名的尴尬让Patrick好不自在，甚至有些不知所措。直到男人问他：“你有什么喜欢的东西吗？”

Patrick一时想不起什么，只有说巧克力。

于是他有了一袋贵的让他咋舌的巧克力，他像捧着珍宝一样捧着那袋糖，虽然味道不怎样让他喜欢。

他们坐在公园一张长椅上，patrick有一下没一下的舔着巧克力，呆呆地看着草地上的大狗追飞盘。男人静静的看着他，让patrick很不自在。相顾无言的坐了很久后，男人手轻轻捋过patrick的发间，弯起他那好看而又让他莫名熟悉的眸，温柔地说：“你…和你的母亲一样漂亮”

男人轻柔低沉的声线让Patrick全身通了一下电，他心下想母亲是不是又多了个追求者?

男人送回了Patrick后就离开了。

晚餐时Patrick向母亲说出自己的猜测，母亲笑着否认了，眼神里却有一般Patrick读不懂的悲伤。


	2. Chapter 2

母亲也只告诉Patrick那个男人是很有尊望的神父而已，这也是他们成为朋友也只能是朋友的原因。

  
Patrick似懂非懂的点点头，听母亲这样虔诚忠实的信徒都对男人不住的赞扬，他心里也不由得对他多了许多尊敬。

  
此后很久都没有见过他在来。直到一天，Patrick踏出校门，找了许久不见母亲，却看见那男人。他换了一身洁白的运动服，但正如他一尘不染的气质与身份一样，在人群中出众的让人挪不开眼。Patrick半带吃惊的走向他，男人蹲下身，笑着和他说要带他去别处玩一玩，母亲已经知道了。Patrick乖巧的答应，末了小声又毕恭毕敬的叫了声“Father”

  
男人挑了一下眉，随即牵起他的手，温柔的笑着哄他：“没事，你不用那么紧张。”

  
Father的手温暖而有力，让不习惯陌生肢体接触的Patrick无法拒绝，慢慢的跟他走。

  
他们来到一家溜冰场，刚会在冰上滑行的Patrick不怎么能很好控制平衡，小孩子天性又很是羡慕其他的大人，尤其是像Lenny那样优雅的划大圈，可迈得快了几次踉跄着就差点摔下。还是最后Father拉着他才大步滑了起来。凉风呼呼的刮红了鼻尖脸颊，Patrick兴奋的笑出声来。他也算放下畏惧，和Lenny熟悉亲近了不少。后来他们去吃饭，就在一个普通快餐店，玩累了的Patrick大口塞着三明治，看着对面专心埋在食物里的小孩儿，Lenny宠溺的目光简直不能挪开一秒，无意间Patrick抬头对上他眼，一时不知道该说什么好，只有尴尬的笑，这边Father也笑着回他：“你要是喜欢，下次还可以再来。”

  
这像一句许诺，Patrick不知道Father是不是真的放在心上，他没有回答，却把它悄悄记在心里。

  
天色渐暗的时候，他们才回到家中。母亲向Father道过谢，又一番寒暄，Father就要走了。“再见Father，我会想你的。”Patrick略带不舍的送别。Father弯下腰牵住他的手，他对上他的眼睛，那是第一次他觉得还算年轻时的Father是多么好看。他说：“听妈妈的话，只要我有空一定来看你。”

  
被握住手的那一刻传来熟悉的温暖感，永远那么轻柔的语气让Patrick从心底里涌出一股从未有过的热流，眼泪在Father消失在夜幕时差点就涌出来。

  
从那天他便板着手指数日子，盼望着他的Father。  
Father…？真好。


	3. Chapter 3

相当长一段时间Father都没有来，Patrick朝思暮想的挂念着，虽不到茶饭不思的地步，也还是让母亲看出了异样，她安慰他Father太忙了，顾不上。

  
被看穿的Patrick心中划过一阵羞涩难堪，他不想让母亲觉得他觉得孤独，或者说他不想让她知道他越来越渴望家里多一个父亲的角色。这种失而渴得的世俗想法，从男人走后便渐渐的在Patrick的心里生根又发芽，可这种渴求无处寄托，又不想让母亲为自己心里的失落难过，只有寄托在Father身上。此后Patrick像是犯了错一般小心翼翼的将这份感情隐藏起来，他假装忘记而收起那份渴望，从此他的Father变成他的秘密。

  
又是好长时间过去， Father没来过，Patrick病倒了。是情况不太乐观的胃炎。在医院里，躺在病床上虚弱无力的Patrick时常在腹中烧痛中半梦半醒，他看着母亲急的红着眼，好像宁愿拿自己的一切去换他好过几分。Patrick也想安慰母亲，却只能多增几分力气勉强吞下她精心做好的餐饭。好在在母亲精心的照顾下，Patrick的病最终有了好转。

  
随着病情的好转，Patrick的心情也渐渐开朗起来，有闲心看看电视，听妈妈念一两页故事。有一个对于医院来说静的出奇的午间，Patrick在无聊的宗教新闻播报声中昏昏欲睡，耳边里还响着着播报员对那上任不知多久，依旧古怪陌生的教宗强硬取消当天下午与某国领导人期盼已久的会面那过度担忧，滔滔不绝的评判。就在他实在困的狠了睁开眼睛想关掉电视好休息一会儿再看下午档的少儿节目，映入眼里的是一道白影。

  
Father 竟坐在他床边。

  
Patrick还以为他困出了幻觉。可这个身影，那双眼晴，饱含温暖的笑容，那么近，那么触手可及。  
“感觉好些了吗？”Father的手放在Patrick被子下的肩上，轻轻抚摸着。而Patrick因惊喜反而有些说不出话。  
“你...怎么来了，Father”patrick语气中满是惊喜与感动， 还带着一丝不满，不知从哪儿升出来的埋怨。

  
那么久，还是因为生病了才来看我。

  
不过当然不敢有过多流露，他拉起Father的手，灿烂的笑起来“我好想你。”Father笑着反握起他的手，“想我想到生病吗？那我就可要向你道歉了，我真的很忙，甚至有时候忙到忘记你”

  
Father的玩笑显然开的有些无情。他心心念着他的Father，却被他遗忘，这不公平。

  
看着Patrick脸上遮不住的失落，Lenny不禁在心中窃笑起来，还是个孩子呢。

  
他陪Patrick看了一下午的少儿节目，看得出小孩儿很开心，他走的时候承诺他一定会再来看他。

  
“下次可不可以不要这么久”Patrick小心翼翼的向他乞求。

  
“我会的。好好养病，快点好起来。你可不知道你妈妈担心成了什么样。”

  
“嗯。”Patrick笑着狠狠点头，恨不得现在就痊愈跳起来送别Father。而事实是他只能躺着这里目送那道白光消失。“Father答应过我会再来……”Patrick在欣喜的幻想中安稳的睡着了。


	4. Chapter 4

Patrick病中Father就来了这一次，但还是让Patrick开心了好几天，病也感觉好的快些。虽然直到出院，他还是只见过Father一面。

他说以后会常来，就一定会做到。不知道为什么，Patrick就是对Father的承诺这么坚信不疑。可能是因为Father，看上去绝对就是这样的人。

最终，如他所想，Father后来真的不时地会来看他。还会给他带吃不完的各种名贵巧克力，那段时间，Patrick开心的晕头转向。

随着渐渐相处，Patrick和他的Father越来越熟。他会和Fathe一起坐在公园的草地上，吹散一只蒲公英，看着那毛絮飘向天空，和Father讨论它会不会就这样飘向天堂。Patrick喜欢静静的坐在Father身边，歪头听他讲上帝所在的星球和他那带游泳池的别墅，或者就是坐着冥想，共同分享一罐零度樱桃可乐。

一个Father在的晚上，做完最后的祷告，Patrick躺在自己的床上，请求Father给他讲一个睡前故事，像妈妈那样。

“我可不怎么会讲逗人开心的故事，记得有一回我向那些孩子开玩笑，却把他们惹哭了”Father回答道。

Patrick只好失望的点点头“那好吧…”

Lenny坐在床边，夜灯柔和的暖光将他脸庞蒙了一层鹅黄，他看着Patrick那天使般可爱的脸，伸手将他的碎发理到耳边，哄他：“也许讲故事就是妈妈们的特长，当我还是你这样的孩子时，每晚在床前陪我讲故事也是妈妈，虽然有时也会是爸爸，连一个晚安吻都笨手笨脚”说到父母，Lenny心里不由得沉了几分。床上的小孩儿脸色也突然暗了下去“可惜我没有Father...”

Lenny看着突然失落伤神的小孩儿，嘴却像是被堵住一般，心中责怪自己的不是，安慰的话却不知从何说起。他轻抚他的脸颊，笑着哄他：“没有什么好可惜的，至少你有最好的母亲，我是说，她很爱你，愿意一直陪着你，这是你该珍惜的，眼前的爱，还有时光，你不知道一段美好的童年对一些人来说，是多么可恋不可得…”

“我之前一直执念着，那么的坚定，我的父母…一个孩子所需之爱，除了父母还有谁能给予呢？”

Patrick不解的看着Father，他其实没有特别伤心，只是一时感伤，但Father的眼里话间，却流露出那么真切的悲哀。

“我没有那么难过Father，”Patrick笑起来，拉着Father的手“而且，虽然没有爸爸，但我有你啊，你就是我的Father”

看着Patrick天真无邪的笑，Lenny掩不住脸上的忧郁，头一次觉得自己有了那么大的罪过。

我将会给他的，是比自身更难以承受的折磨。

回去后的深夜，Lenny跪在床边冰冷的地上，张开双臂向他的主无数遍的乞求原谅。


	5. Chapter 5

那段时光，有母亲的呵护，Father的陪伴，Patrick从没感到如此满足。还记得有一天下午，妈妈和Father一起陪他去了公园，在那个洒满光有秋叶旋过的长椅上，Patrick紧紧捏住他们俩的手和他们坐在一起，觉得他的世界再也没有遗憾了，真好，我有妈妈，还有Father…  
本以为日子就会这样平淡如水的过下去。

直到那一刻，Patrick蜷缩在母亲怀里，耳边都是穿破耳膜的轰隆爆炸声。一些疯子为了所谓的真正信仰，毁了那天大教堂去礼拜的所有人的一切。母亲在流血，头上，胸口，手臂，甚至是后背，全被烧的不成样子，硝烟弥漫中，她再也不是平日里的温婉模样。听着母亲痛的忍不住尖叫，可还是死死把他拥进怀里，Patrick恐惧的眼泪止不住，脑子却是一片空白。

再醒来，就只剩医院毫无生气的白色天花板。那样大的袭击，除了惊吓过度，他竟只有几处擦伤，这让全医院的人不禁重复感叹母爱能带来的奇迹。没有人和他说母亲的下落，他更不敢问。因为都是轻伤，他很快就出院了。来接他的是Father。Patrick看见他的时候吓了一跳，Father像是一夜之间老了许多岁，一脸的疲倦，满眼的血丝。他轻轻拉起Patrick的手，和他一起回家。

Patrick坐在公墓的长椅上，慢慢旋着手中的白玫瑰，低头望着它发呆，他实在没有勇气把它放在她的碑下。她明明还和这朵花一样鲜艳美丽。心好像失去了波澜，他甚至不能正常表达悲伤。

Lenny从背后走近Patrick，这个只有八岁的男孩异常平静的样子，和几十年前透过窗永远守候着的另一个自己重合，心真切的疼了起来。他捂着胸口，坐下靠近他，抚摸男孩和他一样亮眼的金发，心突然就软了。说到底，他不能看着自己的悲伤再次重演，尤其还源于他自己深深的罪孽。

Patrick看着Father的脸色变得严肃起来，他对他说：“从现在开始你就要自己做主了。”Father递给他一条带有他体温的项链，挂在下面的十字架精致的刺眼。他紧紧握住属于母亲的十字链，扑到Father怀里终于忍不住大哭起来。

哭过后他就是一个真正的教徒。


	6. Chapter 6

这次恐怖袭击给梵蒂冈，尤其是被炸毁的大教堂里的群众带来巨大的精神伤害。不喜露面的教皇得知消息后更是在圣彼得广场将那群乌合之众骂的狗血淋头。直播镜头里的庇护十三世连眼神里都带着恨，言语更加愤怒偏激，齿缝里都像在喷着血，一反平时不问世事的淡然态度。他满脸倦容，好像为此事操透了心。信徒们的愤怒与教宗的支持一起，骚乱也算有了些平息。

“他们从不欣赏和平的美好，因为暴徒根本就没有所谓信仰”

广场上响起欢呼和掌声，慌乱无助中的信徒得到安慰，齐声高呼庇护十三世的名号。

“我很难过看到伤亡，那都是神的虔诚的子民，我相信天堂会有主好好待他们，更有无辜的孩童，失去父母甚至没了性命，对此我们都应深感罪孽深重” 教宗眼中含光，流露出真切的痛苦，广场下不少听众更是不禁流下眼泪，为不幸者哀悼。 “为表哀思，我决定以教宗的名义收养这次袭击下的唯一的幸存儿童，以弥补罪孽。” 广场上下再次欢呼起来，今日的庇护十三世仿佛真正接近神明，极好的抚慰着所有人破碎的心。

Patrick握着挂在新换上的教服胸口的十字架，整个人紧张的不由发抖。他怎么能想到Father会是教皇呢？他连主教都没见过，甚至对普通的神父都敬畏的不行，就像刚见到Father那样。但现在，他接受到的信息量实在太大了，还突然就被人领进在真正住着教皇的圣彼得教廷里，惶恐的手脚都不知道往哪放。

“以后你就住这里了，我是教宗的辅佐秘书古铁雷斯，过后有什么事你都可以来找我”领着他自称古铁雷斯的就是一个从没见过的红衣主教，“你不用害怕，所有东西Holy Father都已经吩咐打点好了，虽然你不太可能一下子接受，但这从此就是你的家”这位年长的主教看起来还是很亲切，但对于处在这样严肃陌生环境中的Patrick，他那颗悬着的心并没有得到多大缓解。“相信我，你很快就会适应的。”古铁雷斯看出他的恐惧，笑着拍拍他的肩膀安慰他。 Patrick扣着胸口的十字架，纠结了一下，还是鼓起勇气想问：“Father…他…”“Holy Father还有很多事要处理，这两天他都很忙，实际上，教宗一般都很忙，所以不能过来，但Holy Father 一直挂念着你呢”古铁雷斯看出小孩的担心，向他解释道。“我知道了，主教大人。”Patrick小声地点头回答，乖巧的样子让古铁雷斯心里很是喜欢和同情，帮他打理交代一切后才离开做他别的事情。 “尽量待在房里别出去乱跑，这里那么大你可能会迷路，而且还没有人认识你，不知情的人要发现一个对教宗一口一个Father的小孩，传起来不好”古铁雷斯走时特意交代他。

于是他一整天都坐在那屋里的床上发呆。他回忆起从前，Father从一开始就给他的非凡印象，想起母亲的欲言又止，发现这一切没有那么让他难以置信。 即使年龄尚小 ，Patrick对如今教宗还是知道些的，毕竟他生活在梵蒂冈。奇怪的是母亲从未提起过，大多数都是他在广播电视了解到的。他印象里的教宗，从上任就倍受争议，冰冷的性格，上任一年都不许公众露面，每每在电视上被批判的刻薄和古怪，他实在想不出和他朝夕相处过的Father怎么会是那样的人。而且像他那样忙的教宗，会不会就只是一时的发善心把他领回来，然后就再也不管他了？ 那场爆炸，母亲的死，还有father的真实身份，一切都变得太快了，Patrick胡思乱想了太多，多到自己都害怕。

最后夜幕渐渐降临，小孩还是支撑不住，在幻想中慢慢睡了过去。


End file.
